The Blue Knight
by White Aura Dragon
Summary: Betrayed by his family, Percy only has 8 friends left. No, Annabeth isn't one of them. When he starts his new life in the forest, he discovers something in himself that he never knew before. This is NOT Pertemis, Palia, or Percebeth. Pairing will be decided later. Nothing overused please.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. Helpful criticism is accepted, but outright flames will be ignored. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Anyway, let's move on. Lately I've been reading stories about betrayal, and some of them are really good. If you've written one of those, I applaud you. This story isn't your average run-of-the-mill Chaos story, I have used many new elements in creating this and I hope you enjoy. (pokemon peeps, see if you recognize some of this!) So it is my pleasure to introduce, The Blue Knight.**

* * *

**P.S., I don't own PJO, HoO, or Pokemon. I wish I did though.**

_**The Blue Knight**_

_By White Aura Dragon_

* * *

Pain , betrayal, misery, heartbreak and isolation. All can make the most hardened solider crack by themselves. Experiencing all of them together is fatal. But, here I am, living proof that some can survive it. Notice how I said survive. I never said anything about coming out from it perfectly unscathed. No, when you experience these emotions you are torn apart. When you experience these things, death is welcomed. You're probably wondering, " Dude, what hurt you so badly that you felt These?" Well, I'll tell you.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, 3 years since the giant wars, when the fates gave my string the first pull. I had a brother named Jaku*, also a son of the sea. We had gotten the call from the protector that had found him, saying that they were in trouble on the hill. We, (meaning me, Annabeth, Chiron, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers,) ran out to help them. When we arrived we had made it just in time to see him falling on a hellhound, knife in his hand. The monster burst into golden dust and we helped the Satyr fend off the rest of the monsters that had caught his scent. After they had been disintegrated, we dragged Jaku to the big house. He had passed out from fear. The next day he came out of the big house with his ego inflated to the max, boasting about how he killed a hellhound with a knife he didn't know how to use, and no training. He was shut up when some campers told him the story of how I killed the Minotaur with no training, and no weapon while protecting Grover, the Satyr sent to find me. Oh, by the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Percy Jackson. I showed my new brother around camp and turned in for the night happy to have some new company in the cabin even if he was a little cocky. I've been cocky before too. Tomorrow would be better. Boy I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

The next day was eventful. I was sent on a quest by the goddess Athena. I had to complete the twelve labors of Hercules in under a month if I wanted to be able to propose to Annabeth. I was sent on my quest with Nico and Thalia, who would give me support along the way. No one was allowed to tell Annabeth where we were. I was a little worried at first, but I knew that the month I would be away was worth it in the long run.

* * *

When we got back I was ecstatic. I would be proposing to Annabeth on our three-year anniversary. I rushed off to the Athena cabin to surprise her with my return. When I reached her cabin I knocked on the door softly. Unfortunately, it wasn't Annabeth who opened the door. It was he half-brother, Malcom.

"Who is i- Percy! Hey man! Where were you?" I gave him a small bro-hug and went inside.

"Well Malcom, you're probably going to have to sit down because this is a very long story."

* * *

By the time I was done telling Malcom about the quest it was dinnertime. We raced to the pavilion and got our food. I saw him go sit down next to Annabeth and say something to her. She looked up from her book and smiled at me. I gave her a small wave and she returned her nose to the book. I went to sacrifice part of my meal to my father and sat down next to Jaku at our table. When I sat down I overhead him flirting with some of the Aphrodite girls, " –ushed the pack of Hellhounds, swinging the blade I barely knew how to use into their faces. I was a literal tornado of death, killing the horrible beasts with one blow. I was done with the last of them when everyone else showed up, in complete awe of my skill. I was the new bane of the hellhounds. Imagine my surprise when, two days later, after my idiot brother left on his quest, I found a massive Hellhound, sleeping, in the middle of camp! Everyone tried to stop me, probably telling me that I couldn't take it, but I didn't listen. The last thing that beast saw was my sword, piercing her chest." I stood up, obvious fire in my eyes. I was behind Jaku so he didn't see me. The Aphrodite girls on the other hand, visibly cowered at the expression on my face. I placed my hand on Jaku's shoulder and he turned around.

"You did what?" Hearing my accusation, everyone stopped eating and turned to look at us. "You did what?" I repeated, louder this time. Jaku grinned,

" I said, that I killed the Hellhound that was sleeping in the middle of camp. Why brother? Did the big scary doggy beat you?" I shook with rage.

"Did someone fail to mention to you what I received from Quintus after the battle of the labyrinth?" Jaku thought for a while and his grin slowly faded. "You received his pet Hellhound Ms. O'Leary." I stood there, mouth agape. Was he really this stupid? I was shaking now, tears beginning in the corners of my eyes. "You killed my dog. You- are you that stupid? If she wasn't supposed to be there, don't you think someone would've killed her already?" Jaku looked at me smugly, "Well, only you would be dumb enough to keep a hellhound as a pet. She could've killed someone!" I was getting ready to kill him when Thalia intervened. "Percy he's not worth it. Just walk away." I nodded and walked to the beach, ignoring the insults thrown at me as I left. Why was he _my_ brother? When I made it to my cabin I found a newspaper on my bed with one of the articles circled in black marker. The title read, "Heist goes Haywire! Two killed in bank robbery." I read the article and softly cried myself to sleep. My Mom and Paul were dead.

* * *

It was the end of a horrible week. Jaku had managed to turn all of my friends against me, save for Thalia, Nico, Malcom and Clarisse. But I still had Annabeth, I would propose tonight and my life would turn around. Hopefully, me proposing would rid us of the awkwardness that had been between us for the past week. It seemed like she had been avoiding me for the past week. We had scheduled a date today on the beach and I was planning on getting there early to surprise her. When I reached the beach, (unintended rhyme), I saw a couple in the middle of a heated make-out session. The girl reminded me of Annabeth, long blond hair and an athletic body. When the couple pulled apart I realized it _was_ Annabeth, and she was making out with Jaku! I was about to say something when I heard Jaku say, "Annabeth, you're going to dump Percy today right?" Annabeth replied, "Of course cutie! I'll do it at the ceremony. He'll never see it coming!" Hearing this my blood started to boil, and the waves crashed down against the beach. "Please repeat that Annabeth. I don't think I heard you quite right." She stood up startled, "Percy, it- it isn't what it looks like!" I scoffed.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you're _sucking my brother's face! _And you know what hurts even more? I was going to propose!" I pulled out a beautiful ring that I had forged as my last task for Athena. The band was white gold and there was a beautiful diamond owl in the center. Carved into the side were beautiful sapphire and turquoise waves that seemed to move as the light hit them. On the inside of the ring the words _I'll be yours forever _were carved with precision accuracy. Annabeth gasped and reached for the ring. "Percy it's beautiful. I'm so sorry. Please take me back! I love you!" I put the ring back in my pocket. "Save it Annabeth. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Go back to sucking my brother's face." I stormed away, absolutely furious. Behind me I could hear Jaku consoling her. "It's okay, you've got me now." "Thanks Jaku. I never knew why I ever started dating him." I debated sending a tidal wave over them but decided against that. She made her choice, and in this game there were no do-overs.

* * *

When the conch horn sounded I made my way to the pavilion for dinner, hopefully getting some comfort food would cheer me up. When I arrived I noticed that my dad, the other Olympians, Hades, Hestia, and Triton were there too. I shrugged it off, it would probably be announced later. About halfway through the meal Poseidon stood and signaled for everyone to be quiet. He cleared his throat and started talking. "Hello demigods! Today, is an important day, I have chosen my successor!" I was confused at this, wasn't Triton heir to Dad's throne? I looked around and noticed similar expressions on my fellow camper's faces. "I know you are all confused but, as my favorite son, he should have the right to rule the seas someday. I would like to announce Jaku Baka* as my successor, eventual god of the seas, and my favorite and only demigod son!" I stood up, furious once again because of my brother. "I guess I'll be leaving then. Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Malcom, Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes, and Lord Hades I will miss you very much. Goodbye!" I turned to walk out of the pavilion when Drama Quee- I mean, Lord Zeus, asked me with a smug look on his face, "Just where do you think you are going Perseus? The party for our new hero isn't over yet." This got the others started. "Why are you leaving Percy?" Hestia said, sending a glare at Zeus, when I saw her in her eight year-old form, I softened a little. " Yes Perseus, why _are_ you leaving?" Said Athena, her natural curiousness showing through. "Why am I leaving? Heh. Why not? Most of my friends were turned against me, my Dad disowned me, and my girlfriend cheated on me with my egotistical half-brother! You want him as your hero? Fine! Good luck winning wars with him, 'cause he's all you got! I knew I never should've trusted you! I LAID DOWN MY LIFE FOR ALL OF YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? I SWEAR ONLY HALF OF YOU ARE DECENT ENOUGH TO HAVE YOUR TITLES! YOU USED ME, AND THEN MOVED ON TO THE NEXT GUY, EVEN IF HE CAN'T HOLD A SWORD RIGHT!" By now the waves that were crashing on the beach were 10 meters high and rain had begun to pour down into the camp. I ran trough the rain to my cabin where I immediately packed the things I would need. When I emerged all my real friends (gods and demigods alike) surrounded me, "Perce, why are you leaving?" Thalia asked. "Everyone at camp hates me, except for you guys. My dad disowned me and if I stay, I'll have to watch my ex snog with my brother all the time." I said, gesturing to Annabeth and Jaku who were currently making out on the beach. Nioco shuddered, "Please, take me with you!" I laughed and turned to Hermes, "Can you give me a lift?" Hermes nodded, "Where to?" I thought for a moment, "The middle of Pine Forest, Pennsylvania. Bye guys. Wish me luck!" Hermes nodded and teleported us there. "Goodbye Percy, I hope it's not forever." I nodded and said goodbye one last time. Now… I wonder if there are any monsters here?

* * *

It's been two weeks since I left and I think I'm doing pretty well. Sure, I'm exhausted and my food is running out, but that won't stop me! I was currently walking through the forest that was now my home. In the first week that I was here I had vaporized most of the monsters, but it seemed that new ones just kept popping up everywhere. Soon, the flood of monsters had turned into a drizzle and then into a drip. Now, only the toughest monsters came to face me. I had just finished off the Minoutaur _again _and I was exhausted. I was about to face plant into the dirt when a majestic buck jumped in front of me. Now, I know what you're thinking "What's so special about a deer?" Well, this deer had a white collar, white antlers, white boots over it's hooves and a white underside with yellow lining, along with a white snout. (Winter Sawsbuck). It knelt and spoke in my mind, "_Come with me, mortal. You have a great destiny within the seasons. I am snow, lieutenant of winter. Follow."_ Snow then ran ahead leaving me to sprint after him as I followed. Around me, the forest slowly faded into mist and we appeared in a clearing that seemed to be experiencing all four seasons at once. One side was completely covered in snow, with icicles hanging off the trees branches and white rabbits, foxes, weasels, and wolves running around. Winter. Opposite winter on the other side of the clearing was summer. The trees were lush and green and there was warm sunlight filtering in down through the branches. On either side of summer and winter were spring and fall. The trees in spring were covered in flowers and buds and warm breeze blew through the area as humming birds and robins flew. Fall's trees were covered in leaves with beautiful vibrant colors, gold, red, yellow, orange and a little green. It had a slight chill blowing through it and wild turkeys and red foxes chasing the other animals. Around us, other bucks began appearing out of the woods. There was one with leaves falling from his antlers, and another with green leaves growing out of their antlers like a tree. The last was the simplest of the four. On her antlers were small pink cherry blossoms that also dotted his neck. I assumed these were the lieutenants of spring, summer, and fall. (Sawsbuck's other forms). I didn't know what to do until Snow nudged me with his antlers. They were freezing. _"Go. Stand in the center. We must see if you are truly the one." _I nodded and stepped into the area where all four of the seasons met. The deer bent their heads and began chanting in an ancient tongue. As they continued on I slowly began to understand them and I could feel my body changing. I closed my eyes and let them continue. The change felt natural, like waking up after a long sleep. When I opened my eyes the deer were standing tall, their mouths open as wide as possible. One by one they slowly took a knelt in front of me and chanted simultaneously _"All hail Lord Perseus Orion Jackson, new Prince of the seasons and wielder of truth, ideals, boundaries,victory, justice, virtue, peace, and honor." _Suddenly, small orbs of different colors began forming in between their antlers. They fired the small orbs at me and I blacked out as massive power rushed into my veins.

* * *

Mount Olympus: 3rd person P.O.V

We were currently in the middle of an important council meeting, (and by "meeting" I mean, yelling at each other), when everyone felt a cold shiver go down their spine and a stag appeared in the middle of the room. "Who are you? What do you think you are doing interrupting a council meeting?" Zeus thundered. (Hehe) The stag simply looked around and spoke telepathy, "_Olympians, I am here to announce that the Prince of seasons has been awakened. I am his winter lieutenant, Snow. The Prince wishes to speak with Apollo, Hestia, Hermes, Hades, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Malcom Schreave, and Clarisse La Rue. When they are ready, I will bring them to his majesty." _The gods and demigods present went into a flurry of whispers as the half-bloods and gods stood and made their way to the stag. "Wait!" Zeus shouted, "Who is this man to think that he can just take people from my throne room on short notice?" Everyone was quiet. "Umm… Father?" Athena said, "It is not wise to make the Prince of Seasons wait. He has more power than anyone, even Jaku, can handle. Speaking of the prince, what is his name? We can't just keep calling him "The Prince of Seasons?" Can we?" Everyone, including Snow, nodded. "_His name is Morph, The Blue Knight. And that is all I am allowed to reveal."_

* * *

**Wow. Pretty good for a first chappie. This had about 3,000+ words in it. Just so you know, when you see this symbol,*, it means I'll talk about the word or phrase in my A.N. This is my first story, so please, constructive flames.**

**Jaku- means 'Jerk' in jappanese.**

**Baka- means 'idiot' in jappanese.**

**There you have it. Percy's brother's name, means Jerk Idiot. **

**Percy/Morph: Review!**

**Jaku: Why would they review on this story? It's weak.**

**Me: Why You! Percy, let me at 'em!**

**Percy: Save it for the next chapter, Aura.**

**Me: Okay, I guess. :(**


	2. A Single Spark

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! This being my first story, it helps to have readers that praise my work. Okay, FYI this story will have lots of bashing. Some of the most prominent being: Percabeth, Annabeth, Jaku, and Poseidon. On to other matters, if someone would like to help with the cover, just take the original and fix it up. It already ties in with my story and just needs a few tweaks, PM me if you have a subscription and I can get you a contact. Okay? Okay. Before we get on with the story, please send this to people you know and R&R! Percy, please do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Aura does not own Pokemon or PJO, even though she wishes she could.**

** CHAPTER 2**

_ The Prince Comes Forth_

"_Umm… Father?" Athena said, "It is not wise to make the Prince of Seasons wait. He has more power than anyone, even Jaku, can handle. Speaking of the prince, what is his name? We can't just keep calling him "The Prince of Seasons?" Can we?" Everyone, including Snow, nodded. "His name is Morph. And that is all I am allowed to reveal."_

_Cold. Breathtakingly cold. Colder than death itself. Everything is white, gray and frozen as I lie here on the ground, small snowflakes gathering on my body. The only thing I am thinking right now is: Nico, what did you get yourself into? As I slowly drifted off I felt myself being lifted from the ground, but before I could get a good look at my rescuer, I blacked out. Cold. Breathtakingly cold._

I am beginning to think that talking to the prince is dangerous. No, wait, not talking to him, _finding him_. The gods that were requested had already met him and were not allowed to take us, let alone tell us where it is. We had all been instructed to come during different seasons. The gods met him in the first summer, then Clarisse disappeared looking for him in fall, Nico was lost in the winter, and Malcom disappeared during his trek in spring. Now it was my turn to go find the prince, one year after he sent the message. It was June 21, the summer solstice, and I had packed my backpack with everything I might need. As I left my cabin my brother and Piper, his girlfriend, ran up to me to wish me luck. I thanked them and made my way to the top of Half-Blood hill. I was about to cross over when _they _appeared.

"Thalia, why are you going on a mission that you know you'll fail? Just let Jordan do it. He'll figure everything out and come back with this Morph character's head, you know why? Because he's actually worthy of the title, Zeus' son, and the title of Jaku's friend." I was seething now. Ever since she cheated on Percy she acted like she was the god's gift to the world. "Because, Annabeth Mr. Flashy over there couldn't make it halfway, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't invited in the first place. So, why don't you, I don't know, go and suck face with Percy's _brother _for a while." I was just about to leave when I was stopped. Again! But this time I would be happy to listen. "Little sis, I'd suggest going south along the coasts. It's summer so he'll be somewhere warm." I nodded, "Thank you oh great god Apollo, you are like, hmm..., how would he put this? Awesome?" We both chuckled. With Percy gone, the only thing his friends could do, me included, was either remember the good times, or cry our eyes out. I waved to everyone who had gathered to see me off and my eyes found Jimmy's, the youngest son of Apollo. Jimmy showed up on Half-Blood hill when he was four in the middle of winter. When he made it inside he immediately collapsed and while we treated him, we found an ice-blue snowflake tattooed on his arm that was cold to the touch. But Jimmy wasn't the only one, just the youngest at 4 ½ years old. Soon, other demigods began showing up and they all had similar tattoos. The ones who came in the summer had a yellow sun, fall had an orange leaf, and spring had a pink flower. We expected that this was the work of Morph. Most of the kids couldn't describe the person who saved them, but one said that their rescuer had five different forms, earning his name, morph. I waved to everyone and stepped out. Ready to find this guy and see if he knew anything about Percy.

I was currently lying in the middle of the desert in Arizona with no food, and even worse, no water. I had searched all along the east coast and the border. I was making my way through Arizona when I was attacked, and left for dead. I was just about ready to nod off and let the Vultures have me, when I was lifted from the ground and on to the back of a large animal. I turned my head to see who picked me up, but I was too weak. The last thing I remembered were beautiful golden eyes telling me 'Sleep'.

Zeus was having a bad day. Scratch that, he was having a bad _millennia_. He had banished the hero of Olympus, half of the council hated him, they had lost four of the greatest half bloods, and there was someone out there who might be more powerful than him. (Gasp). And on top of that, another war was coming. He just didn't know what to do. It had been 1000 years since Percy was banished, and 999 years since the four demigods disappeared looking for Prince Mork of whatever his name was. He and his family were currently in the middle of a heated argument when a voice resounded through the hall. "How are you going to win a war if you can't even stop the fighting amongst yourselves?" Almost immediately, all the arguments ceased and Apollo pulled out his headphones. "Who are you?" Zeus demanded, "And how DARE you interrupt a meeting of the council?" The voice chuckled and in the middle of the room appeared a man dressed all in an all black suit that seemed to have miniature galaxies and stars in motion floating across it. "You see, dear Olympian, I am Chaos. Now-" He was instantly cut off by a large squeal from Aphrodite, "So, are you gonna, like, send your huge army of super yummy warriors and gorgeous commander who we latter find out is Percy? 'Cause that would be like A-Mazing!"

Everyone in the room gave Aphrodite a questioning look even Chaos raised an eyebrow. "What? I read Demigod Fanfiction, and my children are amazing at writing angsty romances." **(I just broke the forth wall… and I'm okay with it.)** Chaos chuckled, "No, my dear. I do not have an army, and if I did I would be lucky to have young Perseus as my commander. No, it is not I who has an army, but Prince Morph."

"_Thalia, Jason, this is your new brother, Jordan. I expect you to treat him nicely and show him the ropes. Not that he'll need it." Thalia and Jason stood there shocked as their father introduced their brother to camp. Not even trying to hide the favoritism in his voice. 'Now I totally understand Percy.' They thought as over the next few weeks he proceeded to try and steal all of their friends and rape Piper. That was where they drew the line though. You do __**not**__ try to assault Thalia's friend and her little brother's girlfriend. It had taken all of her will power not to kill him, but she and Jason both left him with horrible injuries. Since then, their popularity in camp had taken a plunge, and now it was just Leo, Jason, piper and herself in their little circle of friends. They all missed Percy greatly, and Jordan, Jaku, and Jonnie, (son of Hades), were constantly trying to ruin his legacy and image. They had even gotten her kicked out of the Hunter's when Artemis found Thalia pressed up against a tree with Jonnie's hand up her shirt and mouth on her own. She never had a chance to explain that he had assaulted._

_Just when she thought her life couldn't be worse, it got better. Jimmy came. Thalia had just started her watch when the small boy came stumbling into camp, going on and on about how winter had helped him find this place and about how the Prince would help him after he reached his potential here. Thalia had taken a liking to the son of Apollo immediately, and he looked to he as a mother figure. It had hurt so much to leave him, but he soon fulfilled the words that he said when they first met._

"_Prince Morph?_ He wants to help us? Well, I'm glad he finally understood that he's no match for us and decided to send us his forces to be trained. Oh, well. I guess we can have the immortal heroes train them. They might not be the best, but it'll do." Chaos looked at Zeus for a while and burst out laughing. When he noticed the uncomfortable expressions on the Olympians faces, he stood up and straightened his tie. "Oh. You were serious. Well. Let's put the Prince's forces on scale with yours. Each of the lowest ranking recruits can take out the 'immortal heroes' with little to no training. The Warriors can each face all of, at once, with almost no trouble. The Higher-ranking warriors can each face most of the titans, and win. The Elite 4, commanders of each sector, can face at least 3 primoridals, on a bad day, and emerge victorious. The Prince's inner circle, on the other hand, can take them all out. The Prince, well, let's just say that in a few years, I might not be the most powerful anymore." The Olympians sat, silent on their thrones as they soaked in this declaration of power. Apollo then stood and made his opinion known. "I don't know about the rest of the gods that came with me to see Morph, but I'd like to see him again." Nods of consent could be seen from the people that had visited him. "Well," Chaos said, "Why don't we call him?"

I was sparring with justice when my past caught up to me.

I had recently finished my sparring with Honor and when I was done I launched into my next training session immediately. I was about to finish up when an Iris message appeared in between us. Thankfully, Justice stopped before he destroyed the connection. "Lord Chaos," I said and bowed to the creator. "Oh stop Morph. You know I hate bowing. And what's with the 'lord' crap? Honestly. Oh, by the way, I have come in contact with four beings, said that they wanted to become stronger and help you. Do you happen to know a Space, Time, Reverse and Ozone?" I nodded. We had become good friends and I invited them to join me as equals, but they refused and instead decided to become some of my 'pets' when they were ready.

"Good. Now, I expect that the status of my friends was not the real reason you called. By the way, where are you? I don't think that looks like the Void. It looks similar to – No. Please tell me you're not _there _with _her_." Chaos grinned sheepishly and laughed. "Yeah I am. I request that you join me and bring _them _with you. I have contacted the four and they will join with you here. Better to answer most questions at once. Am I right?" I slowly nodded. "You're lucky I respect you. If you were anyone else the only thing left would be the echo of a scream and a small pile of ash." Chaos nodded and I swiped through the message. "Justice, please call Wind, Bud, Ice and Heat. Tell them to get ready. They can ride the lieutenants, because we're making one heck of an entrance."

"Okay Olympians! He'll be here soon along with some of his warriors." Athena chose then to open her mouth. "Why did he sound like he hated this place? I don't think we've met him before. And who is this 'her'? What did she do to make him hate us and this place so much?" Chaos sighed. "He was formerly a demigod. I can't tell you anything else. That's his story to tell. But I will tell you this, there was a prophecy made long ago, before the Great prophecy that changed the world. This prophecy is the most important and concerns several things happening now, in the future, and in the past." Athena straightened. "Can you tell us what it says?' Chaos nodded in confirmation and pulled out a small scroll that looked millions of years old and began to read.

" _The Hero in Blue emerges with power, coming to peak in the final hour._

_From betrayal his pain stems, a sword of change, his sword of gems._

_Revenge in purest form shall reap, from the mother in eternal sleep._

_Time has changed and follows another, the one betrayed by a brother._

_Hear now and listen close, to the sound of battle you fear the most._

_Warmth prevails through the cold of death, and new life comes on fall's first breath."_

"Well, I think that clears that up, now onto another pressing matter, Lord Chaos why did yo-"

As soon as the words left his mouth Zeus spotted a beautiful golden portal emerge in the middle of the room.

"Well. I hope we're not interrupting anything." Said a young man who had emerged from the portal. With the man were four other people riding on what appeared to be stags, and several creatures. All the female goddesses eyes were drawn to the young man in front of them. He had messy blue hair that fell into his beautiful golden eyes and sharp angular features that one could only describe as regal. He was tall, coming to about six foot four and seemed to be very muscular. He was currently wearing a mostly blue outfit that seemed fit for one of the musketeers, consisting of a long blue cape like jacket, gray pants, and blue boots. On top of his head he wore a blue and gray hat with two golden horns. Strapped to his side was a sword in a brown leather holster with a golden hilt. **(If you want to see what this looks like, go to this link:** ?i=1657 **and look at the one in the middle.)** The four people with him were all dressed differently. "Allow me to introduce Ice," he said, pointing to another young man. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with an ice blue fox on the front. He also had messy black hair speckled with snowflakes, icy steel blue eyes, and was around 6' 1". The most startling things about him were his black blade, and the tattoo on his left arm. The sword was black but had veins of ice traveling along it. The sword radiated cold and the hilt looked to be made of ice as well. His tattoo was an ice blue snowflake that glowed with power, tattooed where the roman SPQR would be. "Wind," He pointed to a girl with long orange hair and brown eyes. She seemed about 6' tall. Various laves and acorns were woven into her hair creating some sort of crown and her hair seemed to flow in the wind even when there was no breeze. Wind was wearing a knee length gossamer dress that seemed to change colors from gold, to red, to yellow, to brown and back again. She was carrying a spear made from dark oak wood. The bronze spearhead was fashioned to look like a leaf and an unknown power flitted around the top. The girl had a similar tattoo on her left arm, except instead of a snowflake, she had an orange leaf. "Bud," he pointed to another young man. This one was shorter, around 5' 11". He had short dirty blond hair and grass green eyes. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a green tee shirt along with brown work boots. He was holding a short gold dagger and tattooed on his left arm was a green rabbit. **(You have no idea how hard it is to make spring manly)** "And last but not least, Sun." The man finished and pointed at a beautiful girl radiating power. "It's summer right now so she has more power than the others." The girl in question was about 6' tall and had long black hair with gold and yellow streaks. Her eyes were a piercing sky blue, and they looked like they had clouds drifting through them. She was wearing short blue jean shorts and a white tank top with a red sun in the middle. She had a pair of black sunglasses on her head and in her had was a beautiful golden bow that radiated heat, and tattooed on her arm was a glowing golden sun. The boy in the middle sighed and transformed his hair and clothing, turning his clothes similar to Ice's, and his hair shaggy black. His piercing golden eyes stayed the same and the Olympians could now see the symbol tattooed on the inside of his left arm. It was a silver phoenix with one feather for each of the colors on the four's tattoos, and it glowed with subtle but amazing power. "Hello Olympians. My name, is Prince Morph and these are my loyal companions," He said gesturing to the creatures in the room. "Justice," he said, pointing to a blue horse like creature with golden horns. **(Guess who these are) **"Virtue," he said gesturing once again to a horse like animal, but this time towards a green animal that appeared to be wearing boots similar to the first's. "Honor," He gestured towards a brown animal with bull like horns. "Peace," he then gestured to a small unicorn with a long red mane and three feathers, one orange, one blue, and one green. "Truth," He pointed to a large white dragon, "Ideals," he pointed at a dragon similar to the first, but black and more, masculine. "Boundaries," this time he pointed at a large gray dragon with wings of ice, "And finally, Victory." He finished, pointing towards an adorable rabbit like creature with small wings and orange V-shaped ears. "Now, before the other four get here, is there anything you want to discuss?" Zeus nodded. "Yes. It has become apparent that you think you are stronger than me. I challenge you to a duel." Morph opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by four large roars echoing through the room. "That will have to wait. They're here."

**Whew. Finally got that one done. Leave your guesses on the identities of the animals in your reviews. If you don't know, review anyway! I could allways use new help or advice, so don't be afraid to send in suggestions! This is Aura, signing of. (For now.) R&R!**


End file.
